I love the way you lie
by jacobblackluverxxx
Summary: set in new moon- Bella was happy with Jacob,he loved her, she loved him,but a visit off alice with news about edward changed all that.Bella knows she needs to leave save edward her true love, but Jacob has a side to him she never knew.  will jacob let go


i do not own any of the character, they belong to the incredible stephanie meyer :)  
well this is a short sad story. bella and jacob were happy together , but a visit from alice changes everything. knowing jacob has never been happier now that bella has let herself love him and how good things were, how will she cope telling jacob she never let edward go. and how far would jacob go to keep bella. ONE SHOT, based on R_ihanna and Enimnem'S_ song- _love the way you lie_

l**ove the way you lie**

_just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_ its alright because i like the way it hurts._

_just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_its alright because i love the way you lie._

_i love the way you lie._

_i love the way you lie_.

The rain poured down my face whilst i made my way to Jacob's garage. i tapped my shivering hand lightly on the wooden door. the door slid open and there stood jacob in his black tight t- shirt and and a old pair of dark blue jeans. i could tell hes been working hard on the rabbit by his hair black cropped hair was all messy and his forhead had sweat dripping down cheeks "bella your soaking wet, your shaking like a leaf get in here" his big warm hands wrapped my arm lightly and he pulled me in "what are you doing here, i thought i wasnt seeing you until tomorro" my stomach flooded with fear, i knew what i had to do, even though it will hurt.  
"Bella whats wrong" he walked forward towards me and rubbed his hand against the bit of skin that was shown on my wrist.  
"Bella"  
"i have to leave Jake" the look of pain whipped across his "why" i didnt answer but his eyes turned black, i was immediately scared " its because him isnt it, hes back"  
"no jake hes not,hes in italy"  
"your gonna go to italy for that FUCKING LEECH!, WHAT ABOUT US ?, WE WERE GOING GREAT|" his knuckles made a horrific crunching sound " thought you loved me bella" he grabbed my shoulder tightly, my hands started trembelling from fear " i do love you jake, i do just..." he lets go of my shoulder "let me guess not enough" he walked over by his truck and tool box "im sorry.." he grabbed on of his tools and lobbed it across the garage making a loud bang, causing me to jump " i dont wanna here it bella, i tried so hard to get you to love me, now that fucking bloodsucker comes back in the picture, the love for me has vanished in fucking thin air... he really has his hooks in you so deep"  
"jake i do love you, never say i dont, but i cant be happy without him, hes gonna kill himself, he thinks im dead"  
"let him, bella hes not even alive !"  
"jake i cant let him kill himself out of guilt"  
"bella you never really tried... he left you broken, he deserves to suffer the thought that your dead" tears were brewing in the corner of my eyes, he walked over to me and took my hand " it would be easy as breathing with me than it is with that bloodsucker" his tone was softer, i looked into his pained brown eyes "jake i cant be happy without him" he pushed back into the wall behind me, making me hit the back of my head. jake didnt seem to notice and just walked off , taking himself out of the garage "Jacob wait" i ran after him. the rain was heavy and i carried on running after him "Jake" i grabbed his arm but his hand flung back hitting the right side of my face, knocking me down onto the wet muddy floor. i was in shock that he actually did hit me " shit, bella im sorry" he rushed over and fell next to me on his knees " get away from me !. cant beleive you hit me!"  
"bella im sorry"  
"FUCK you jake", i got up and started walking towards my truck , but he grabbed me back " im sorry bella" his lips crushed mine. i couldnt believe i wasnt fight back, i was so weak when it came to jake. my lips moved with his loving the feel off them, even though i was wishing that it was edward, i did love jacob, alot, but, i seen the side of him that reminded me that it wasnt safe to be with him anymore. " bella please stay, im sorry" i nearly gave in but i remained strong "im sorry too jake, but i have to leave"  
"no, bella please, you cant leave me, im sorry i get so angry.."  
"and that is why i must go"  
"bella i promise i wont do anything like that again, i promise, please stay with me"  
"i really love the way you lie jacob, you promised youd never hurt me, remember" i turned towards my van and made my way to it "i know bella, im sorry ,please, dont leave me, you cant" jacob said in his begging tone " bye jacob, remember i do love you" i turned back to him and kissed him one final time before heading back to my truck.  
tears flooded my eyes whilst i was walking towards my truck. i really did love jacob, and i knew no matter how much he may get angry and hurt me, i knew i was weak, i was no longer mad at him for hitting me, i was angry at myself knowing full well i broke his heart. i started my truck, jacob stood there watching me start the engine. his knees buckled behind him and his body fell to the floor "jacob" i said to myself , sobbing at the sight of him broken. i started to drive knowing i needed to get away.  
i knew from now i have probally lost my best friend who helped me the most forever. and the only one that kept me sane but my love for edward was much stronger.

REVIEW and tell me what you think


End file.
